Cerrarian Dominion
The Cerrarian Dominion is one of the ten original noble families of Haliur. This Dominion provides Haliur with a steady supply of wool and fabrics. The Cerrarian Dominion own lands on the Western coast, which is where the flocks are tended and wool is produced. The Cerrarian Dominion is allied with the Duvenclaer and Stonewarden Dominions with the goal of maintaining stability throughout Haliur. The Crest Coat of Arms Heater shield, party per fess blue and brown, with black roundel with white bordure and torch. Motto “It Shines in Darkness” House colors Primary: Blue and Brown Secondary: Black Characteristics Logistical, Calculating, Proud Recent Timeline Before the Hunt The Cerrarian Dominion had little power prior to the Hunt despite having a strong economical foundation with the support of their farms and cities on the northern coast. They were the strongest supporters of the Hunt. The used almost all of their resources to protect their cities (earning their alligiance) and train men to fight in the Hunt. Because of this, the Dominion struggled to keep up with their expenses and appeared to all the other Dominions as weak and insecure. During the Hunt The Cerrarian Dominion was one of three Dominions who completely supported the hunt. Hadris Cerrarian had his eldest son, Gwilym, lead the Cerrarian armies to defend the cities of the north. Gwilym preformed admireably in this task, managing to protect all of the cities from harm. However Gwilym is suggested to have spent less time fighting the creatures and more time strengthing the cities and expanding the Cerrarian holdings. This rumor while never verified has also never fully vanished leaving many scholars and lords to suspect that there may be a hint of truth to the rumors. Especially since the Cerrarian holdings came out of the war more valuable than anyone remembered. After the Hunt The Cerrarian Dominion underwent a rapid change in leadership after Hadris unexpectedly died near the end of the war and Gwilym was recalled to take over his fathers dominion. Gwilym returned and married a Nuniathian noblewomen. She bore him two sons and died bearing a daughter. Gwilym never remarried and focused all his energy on strengthing Cerrarian’s political position. Currently The Cerrarian Dominion is currently allied with the Davenclair Dominion by marriage of Gwilym’s eldest son, Edwyrd and Davenclaer’s daughter, Sana. Current Family Gwilym Cerrarian 54 – Rank: Ruhwyr. Rumor has it that he once worked as a Durnstrung assassin. Cold and calculating, he stands five and half feet tall with deep brown eyes and a full head of white hair. He has a thin scar that runs from his chin to just under his nose on the left side of his face. Children Edwyrd 25– Rank: Ihtanwyr. The eldest son, he attained the rank of Itanwyr before leaving the Sanctuary to work with his father. He is married to Sana Davenclaer. He has long brown hair which reaches well past his shoulders. He wears a short beard and has a stony face as if worn into a constant state of dislike and aggression. His eyes are a strange mix of the sharp brown of his father and the gentle hazel of his mother. Halamar 23– Rank: Ruhwyr. Second son, has been invited into the Caelfell monastery. He has short brown hair and a short brown beard. Handsome face with a strong chin and sharp piercing brown eyes. Alys 18- Rank: None (no Ability) Eldest daughter, she is unmarried and aids her father in politics. She has a thin face with a narrow mouth and sharp black eyelashes. Her Brown eyes flash with impatience and emotion. She has shoulder length thin reddish-brown hair. She is a lithe and short yet dangerous.